Anything A Boy Can Do, Girls Can Do Better!
by Imprinting Magic
Summary: Leah, and the girls phase, not the guys! Some new twist and turns of events. Who ever said that Leah was the weak link in the pack, has another thing comming! Move over boys, the girls are comming out.
1. The beginning of a she wolf

_**So I want to try something a little different with this story. It has been in my head for a bit. Well here is the first chapter of it. Warning I am currently writing three stories so I will not be updating this story every day. Please review and let me know what you think. **_

How did things manage to get so screwed up, so fast? Yesterday I was just a young woman, who just gotten engaged to my long time boyfriend Sam Uley. Today I got in a fight with my father about wanting to have a fast wedding. I remember walking out in the backyard shaking. The next think that I know is that I am standing on four paws. Yes that right I said paws.

"Help me! Help me!" I screamed out in total fear. "What is happening to me, help." I tried yelling out again but only a bark would come out of my mouth.

I ran around the woods, until I saw a pond. Looking at myself, I saw a huge gray wolf tail and all. That's when I feel to the ground and passed out.

Wakening up I still couldn't get myself to calm down. I just kept on thinking to myself this is it, my friends would call me a bitch at times, guess I really was one now.

I could feel my stomach growling. I was so hungry. I wanted badly to step out of the wood, but it's not like I could just go into the tribal restaurant that was there. Turning myself back into the woods, I spotted a large buck. The buck's head turned to look at me in fear. My instincts kicked in and I ran to catch it with all of my speed. I had taken it down within seconds. I remembered in my human life how I liked my meat well done. Now I was reduced to this. I knew that I would have to do this for many more days to come.

I missed my friends, family, and most important I missed my Sam. I kept picturing him in my mind. The little things like his smile. I remembered how he would pick me up and swing me in his arms. I remembered the way he would look at me in the eye and tell me how much he loved me.

Without even realizing it I had found myself in the woods of my backyard. I could see my Mom, and Dad sitting by the patio table. The one thing about being an animal I discovered is that you have excellent hearing.

"She will come back home, we need to be strong for Seth's sake." My mother told my father as she gently grabbed a hold of his hand.

"It's my own fault that she ran away. If I had not of fought with her over the wedding with Sam none of this would be happening right now." My father said as tears ran down his eyes.

"She loves Sam, she come back home when she ready. You know Leah, she hotheaded, like you. When she finally calms down enough she will come back. I ran into Sam today putting up fliers to find her, he promised to let me know if she came over to his house. He is as torn up about this as you are." My mother assured my Dad.

Shaking his head he replied back to her. " If that was the case, then why did I find her ring laying in the grass? If she loves him so much why did she take it off of her finger? I am just glad that I found it for Sam to have back. It looks like it was already broken and clawed up by an animal."

Putting the ring on the table my mother quickly picks it up, and examines it closely. I heard her slightly gasp and look out into the woods. Lower then normal I hear her whisper "Oh no, the Cullen's came back, and so did we."

_**Well this was the first chapter. Let me know what you think. (This is where you hit the green button, and please no burns.) **_


	2. The round about chase

Here is the deal everyone. I am a full time student, and I don't have a lot of time to write long chapters. So this is your choice I could either post small ones for this story once or twice a week. Choice two is that I post one long chapter a month, until winter break. Whatever you choose I will do.

"What in the world was my mother talking about?" I wondered to myself. I had heard the stories about the Cullen's before but they were just stories right. God I should have paid more attention to them.

I started wondering back around the woods, within a few hours I could hear my name being called out.

"Leah! Leah! I know you are out here. Please don't be afraid, just come over here by me.

" My mom said in a regular voice, she just keep walking and repeating it over and over again.

I was so scared I didn't want to go over to her while I was in this form. I could hurt her. More like shock her to death, which I didn't want to do to her.

Looking around me I noticed with each of her steps that she was going very deep in the woods. The sun was going down and an alarming rate. There was no sign of her getting ready to turn around anytime soon. I needed to try to get her to turn around and go safely back to our house. The only question was how to get her to go.

Quickly I ran in the opposite direction of the house and howled loudly trying to scare her into running back home.

However this had the opposite effect on her. She started running in the direction of the howl. She was starting screaming my name!

"Leah!" she screamed out once again.

" Crap, this is not working." I told myself; maybe if I run in the direction of home she will get the idea.

I started in the other direction, passing my mother where she could see me. I was about a quarter mile away from her when I smelled it. It was the smell of a bear, and sounds it was making told me it was heading right toward my mom.

I needed to protect my mother. She wouldn't be able to fight off the bear if it came toward her. My paws began to change directions.

When I reached my mother again, my heart began to drop. The bear was two feet away from her, and my mother was in a frozen position. She had no chance of outrunning it, and she knew it. There were far two many tree's, stumps, and twigs on the ground.

The bear was growling at her fiercely, already raising its paw to her. An inch before it touched her I jumped over my mother on it, taking it down.

The bear and I began to fight, both of us clawing at each other trying to get the advantage over each other. I could feel my skin getting ripped apart. Using my legs I managed to push the bear off of me and get a secure lock on the neck.

I bit down as hard as I could to shake his neck back and forth. I could feel his blood go down my throat, but I was not crazy enough to let him go. I remembered just how strong of fighters they were, and how hard it really was to hurt them. Slowly the bear stopped struggling with me, and went completely limp.

Getting back up, I remembered that my mother was still right behind me. I looked up towards her, and saw her shocked face.

She fell to her knee's crying, her body shaking uncontrollable. With one more glace at her, I began walking away from her sight.

"No!" She yelled out.

"Leah! I know it you, please Lee Lee stay so I can explain everything to you.

**Well don't forget to review and tell me how you want the chapter to come to you. **


End file.
